leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-24971427-20171101125802/@comment-4091261-20171102030113
You can't appease everyone. I don't think that selfish assumption is precise. By all means, their attitude is selfish, but it's not just in a way that they want everyone to die with them. It's rather the typical expectation is that when they go hard, everyone else blasts literally everything--including their lives--to keep them alive. When in reality, they are nowhere near that level of importance. It's pretty much the carry mentality. So, yeah, they do wish everyone to plop in their resources. However, it's not really a wish to die. It's more of a wish to go ham, which involves kamikaze. By the way you are describing, it seems like these are the kinds of players that go from 0 to 100 abruptly. Not sure if this is entirely accurate, but either way, one benefit I find with these players is that they are well versed at finding opportunities. In fact they mosey around to find that opportunity, as if they were playing Chess. :This style is typically called passive-aggressive playstyle. These players tend to pick champions with high mobility and are always ready to strike at a moment of weakness with pivotal CC or a combination attack. :As such, one way to take advantage of their playstyle with a poking playstyle is to limit the enemies' flexibility somehow. It's pretty much why they have all the impatience. One of the popular ways to take advantage of this is the mere act of diving the enemy. However, since that is rare for a poking champion, the more accessible act is to aggressively zone the enemy. ::One of the greatest parts about range, as you know, is their safety due to distance. This is a form of order that can only be surpassed the flexibility of mobility. The act of poking is offensive so combined with the large zone of pain, poking gameplay is known as siege. In fact, the formal definition of siege is the act of isolating a group by cutting off their resources. In this case, it's mainly seen as battering enemies while they sit under the turret. :Usually, the main weakness to this tactic is the retaliation. Either by a split-push or by an AOE CC that hits your whole team. Even the act of poking back. Fortunately, that is exactly the opportunity that aid passive-aggressive gameplay. ::Usually what happens is that during the enemy retaliation, someone suddenly slips up, and that is punished harshly. Think grabbing a squishy, killing in a Protect the Kog team composition, or landing on nearly everyone following with a All while someone on the enemy team is split-pushing and recalling to go back to the lane that your team is now obliterating the turret of. This is the kind of stuff I'm talking about when I say optimizing for the reality of the situation. The composition of your enemy usually dictates what you cannot do. Inversely, the tendencies of your ally usually dictates what you can do. Although everyone may have different playstyles, there will always be common ground between the any tactics--while the main goal remains the victory of the game. When you can find and optimize that common ground, you can compensate for any of the disputes people may have of you in the game. This is coming from a guy who studied ways to achieve this for nearly all the time I have played.